Not a Chance
by Inita
Summary: Blue Dragon Anime Season 1; alternate turn towards the end of episode 51. Suddenly "infatuated" with a certain lavender-eyed girl, Jiro finds himself... writing a letter? The chance of winning her heart? 1 out of 50. Jiro/Bouquet; one-sided


**Honestly, another one of your "Random-Inita-one-shots!" (or as I like to call them: RIOS… hmm, I've seen those 'initials' before, but they stood for something else.) Anyway, read if you want, review if it was random enough xDD Nah, ignore that last part.**

**Alternate turn around the end of episode 51 (hence why Jiro's still here) of Blue Dragon season 1. In this however, the Resistance is mentioned. I can't remember if they mentioned the Resistance in season 1 so that's why I made this an AU.**

**Forgive MAJOR OOCness; this is my second (or third) attempt at writing a Blue Dragon fanfic based off the anime. (well… we'll excuse Jiro because I sorta screwed up his personality xD) (Anime Jiro: When do you not?) (Hey, those were AU fanfics; they have an excuse.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon**

Like all cafés, it was noisy and unbearable; way too loud for his liking.

The battle against the darkness now over, the group of five went back to their usual life before embarking on the daring adventure... somewhat. Bouquet, the most-cheerful ('bubbly' being a huge, embarrassing understatement for this description) of the Warriors of Light, had been recruited for a new job that was no different from the last. However, this time, she wasn't fired for taking "breaks" (as Bouquet had called it); for now, that was. Looking at Bouquet, there was no telling what was up her sleeves. The girl had quite a knack for getting herself wrapped in tight situations, hence the previous episode where she, as mentioned, lost her job.

Back on the main topic, Bouquet had told her fiancée that she had no time to take the day off and a somewhat reluctant Shu agreed to take his friends (Jiro included) to _this _café to grab a bit to eat. Her shift would end sometime that afternoon, so it gave them barely any time to go wondering off, exploring the rebuilt city.

Both Shu and Marumaro conversed, the latter ranting on about the previous battle while throwing in talk about "chest-size" whenever a girl passed by (an annoyed Kluke would slap him in the back of the head for speaking like that in a public setting). Concerning Kluke, she'd talk to Jiro and turn to speak to Shu whenever he had a question (directed towards her) or if he was doing something completely ignorant such as pushing Marumaro whenever the pervert teased him about Bouquet. Of course, the girl had chided the Devee, but her other friend got the brunt of it. Their actions put her into a somewhat dour mood, which jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire when Bouquet appeared, shouting "Darling! I knew you'd come!"

Whatever was said Jiro didn't catch for he was thinking about other matters. Why couldn't he get that teal-clad girl out of his head? What, was he developing some special feelings for Bouquet? She refused to move out of hishead. And yet, it makes him ponder about the spontaneous affection towards her.

Now it was quite obvious the only one she loved was Shu and that was that. She wouldn't choose anyone else and oddly, Jiro felt a slight envy towards the younger. He, as in Jiro, didn't know Bouquet just as much Kluke knew about machines. Along the way, the two rarely interacted (something he wishes he could change); if they ever said a word to each other, it was during the time they were escaping the darkness' pursuit. When it's his turn to order, he replies with something simple: water. After this, he asks Bouquet for a slip of paper (from the notepad she's holding; the object must be needed for some new form of delivering the customer's requests to the "chef") and excuses himself from the table, receiving puzzled looks.

Making way outside a crowded café isn't easy; especially when everyone is thanking you for helping save the world from the darkness. In the end, he finds a quiet area that is close to the (he overhears this word by a group of men "ten" times his age) bistro. Pinning the sheet up against a nearby surface (he doesn't know what the surface is _exactly_ nor does he care at the moment), he grabs a writing utensil of some-sort that was lingering on a barrel and paused.

_Did he really like Bouquet?_

Jiro shook the thought out of his head; it didn't matter, really. He didn't have a chance with her at all. But still... even if he did like her like _that_ and if she somehow had the same feelings, they wouldn't interact as much. His plans for the future was to train and see what it was like without having a Shadow, that's what he told Shu but he didn't tell Bouquet or any of the others.

_That's what this is for; this way, you can just leave the darn note and hightail yourself out of there. What's the point in staying?_

Eyes now narrowed, he was going to straight away write something along the lines of '_business to attend too'_ but ended up writing:

_Bouquet,  
I can't stay here too long; I have plans for the future and-_

He frowned at this and immediately ran the coarse pen over the letters, shielded from the world by black ink. Starting on the next line, he wrote:

_Bouquet,  
This is sudden, yes, I noticed that. You don't have to-_

No, no, no... too rude of an approach; at least that's what she'd say. Hand now trembling slightly, he started over:

_Bouquet,  
Isn't there someone else besides Shu? After all, you know the idiot wants to join the Resistance. I don't think it's smart to go right into battle after recovering from this previous fight. Besides, you didn't like fighting to begin with and Shu cares strong enough about your safety; even though he won't admit that he cares that deeply. Just let him do what he wants; as mentioned, both you and Hippo-_

He stops there. Mentioning Hippo would NOT be a good thing; the parting was a lot for her to take in and he didn't want to bring up anything that dealt with Shadows. Despite that, his _jealousy_ seemed to get the best of him in that previous message. Scratching this out as well, he starts anew... again.

_To put it shortly, I love you._

A further examination shows how similar his and Shu's writing is. 'She'll _think he wrote this, due to similarities._' He thinks this bitterly while examining the small holes from his previous notes.

/

Once he's done with his "ever-so appetizing meal", he asks one of the workers if they had any "mailboxes" (for personal reasons) and, when directed towards a door customers weren't allowed through, he rushes in, drops the letter into her slot, and then leaves.

/

As she began packing up the few supplies she had, she halts in front of her message slot and looks in. Bouquet is astonished to see that she received a letter, and this feeling only deepens when she sees the multiple black lines scratching out several different messages. Only one, however, did not have a line going through it.

_To put it shortly, I love you._

Her reaction consisted of pumping the air with her fist while crying out (what it sounded like from outside the café) "YES!" There was no doubt about it; that was Shu's writing. That was why Jiro had asked for a piece of paper and that was also the reason why Shu avoided eye contact with her when he, Jiro, requested the sheet in the first place.

The doors swung open and out darted an ever-so happy Bouquet, letter tightly held in hand.

**Edit: Okay, it turns out there really **_**was **_**a fanfic similar to this. Very similar… Eh, I don't plan on putting the name, but if you happen to go around reading fanfics and you find a one shot similar to this, check the date and if it's before 3/15/11... well then that one was obviously updated first ^^; Doesn't necessarily mean I'm **_**copying**_** the author, but... we just think alike xDD**

**And that's it. Weird, huh? No, really... I feel like I've **_**read**_** a fanfic like this before… -shrugs- Oh well.**

**Anyway, thanks to those who read and my next update will be "Legend of Jibral"; so far I have absolutely no work (knock on wood) and I got inspiration for chapter 3. If I'm in a good mood, there might be something "unique" about the next two chapters of that fanfic ;) Not concerning the story of course; concerning the updates.**

**Thanks again, guys :) And I'm sorry if this wasn't what you wanted me to update.**


End file.
